El Rebelde y el Creído
by Koto Nightray
Summary: De seguro había estado entrenando... O destruyendo algo.


**El Rebelde y el Creído**

Hacía su caminata diaria por todo Las Noches mientras se cercioraba de que todo se mantuviese en orden, que nadie hiciese ruido y que, por sobre todo, cierto muchacho de cabello azul no tuviese en sus planes nocturnos algo más que dormir y descansar; es que no comprendía por qué debía armar tremendo alboroto a altas horas sólo porque quería luchar con el tal Ichigo Kurosaki, exigiendo que le dejaran ir al mundo humano, aún cuando podía hacerlo sin pedir permiso, porque así era él, un _gatito rebelde y molesto_. Así lo veía Ulquiorra Schiffer.

No le daba importancia, si era por él, podía morirse; sin embargo no podía evitar cierta curiosidad, por más mínima que ésta fuera, lo cual le llegaba a molestar hasta un punto, ¿por qué se interesaba tanto en Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez? Sólo era un ser inferior y alborotador, además de destructor. Nada tenía sentido.

Se posó en la puerta del chico que no salía de sus pensamientos, se maldecía por eso; rondaba su mente sólo porque era su deber mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, por eso es que estaba ahí, por más nada. Por lo menos el pelinegro trataba de convencerse con aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ulquiorra? —escuchó la pregunta con un tono rudo, denotando molestia, lo cual le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, como siempre lo tenía, dirigiendo así sus orbes negros hacia la persona que había hablado; tenía el cabello desordenado, por lo menos más que normalmente, también pudo notar el sudor en su torso descubierto, además de en el rostro. Jadeaba con ligereza sin quitar su vista de la suya, sintiendo rabia y enojo atravesándole.

De seguro había estado entrenando... O destruyendo algo.

—Sólo te vigilo como me ha sido ordenado, Sexta —respondió con neutralidad recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

Las orbes azules del aludido se dilataron ante eso; odiaba que el pelinegro siempre le llamara de esa manera, ¿quién se creía para llamarle inferior? Nadie, él no era nadie. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero era incluso más difícil que intentar lamer tu codo, y es que era prácticamente imposible. Siempre con esos aires de superioridad, caminando por todo el castillo restregando cualquier estupidez que denotara confianza por parte de Aizen; ¿que no entendía que sólo era una pequeñez comparada a él? ¡Era más que obvio quién era el rey! Ulquiorra Schiffer era un simple _murciélago creído y molesto_. Así lo veía Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Claro que ninguno de los dos se percataría que pensaban casi igual con respecto al otro, y es que ambos eran unos orgullosos; obvio que cada uno a su propia manera tan única y particular.

—¿Quién te ha dado el jodido derecho de llamarme así, eh, Ulquiorra? —cuestionó con mucho enojo el de cabellera azul acercándose al de ojos negros, tomándolo por el cuello blanco de su vestimenta con rudeza.

El aludido se mantuvo inexpresivo; para él era imposible demostrar algo, incluso podía asegurar que no podía sentir algo en especial. Parpadeó varias veces para luego alejar las manos del más alto con un manotazo, arreglándose el cuello que estaba algo arrugado luego de eso. Le observó, clavando sus orbes negros en los azules de la Sexta Espada.

—Puedo llamarte como quiera, Grimmjow; ¿debo recordarte tu lugar? —alegó con frialdad muy notable en su hablar, aunque aún mantenía esa neutralidad característica de él.

Estaba seguro que lo mataría, destrozaría ese cuerpo de muñeca que tenía Schiffer, porque eso es lo que era; con esos rasgos tan finos más femeninos que de un hombre, esa estatura tan baja que le hacía parecer una chica, esa manera tan delicada de expresarse como una maldita mujer, además de su contextura tan delgada... ¡Igual que una muchacha! ¿Se supone que debía pensar que era de sexo masculino? Pues bien que no lo parecía.

—Me retiro entonces —informó el pelinegro luego de que pasaran varios segundos en los que el de cabellera azul no habló.

Se giró y empezó a caminar dispuesto a irse ya de ese lugar; se había cerciorado de que el muchacho no haría nada, así que ya no tenía qué hacer ahí. Sin embargo sintió que le tomaron del brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole seguir, por lo que se giró topándose con los orbes azules de Grimmjow, los cuales le miraban con rabia... Pero había algo más, sí que había algo más; ¿qué era eso otro? No podía distinguir aquello, algo que jamás divisó en alguien.

—¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, maldito Ulquiorra? —ironizó el más alto jalando al pelinegro hacia el interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Sabía lo que iba a suceder, el pelinegro sabía qué iba a hacer Jeagerjaquez, y es que sucedía todos los días... Mejor dicho, noches; tenía claro que estaba en esa habitación porque era su deber vigilar a la Sexta Espada, pero de algo que igualmente andaba seguro es que llegó a ese lugar hasta cierto punto por deseo propio, porque quería que aquello se repitiera.

Y por eso él, Ulquiorra Schiffer, estaba ahí.

—Me las vas a pagar, jodido creído con cuerpo de chica —gruñó Grimmjow.

Luego de aquello lo que se escucharía en esa habitación no serían palabras, claro que no, sino los gemidos de los labios de ambos jóvenes, que si bien no se soportaban, terminaban en aquellas situaciones casi que a diario.

Si los que se odian se aman; entonces esos dos debían morirse de tanto amor.


End file.
